Invisible
by DrPsycoBunny
Summary: Mizuki Hyuuga a Funny, Cheerful girl much like her mother Mikan, Yet Mizuki is rather unhappy because out of all her brothers and sisters she's the only one without an Alice, Not for long. How will Mizuki go about her journey through Alice acedemy will she find friends, enemy's and maybe even Love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys this is my second story, I decided to write this story, it's about Mizuki Hyuuga (Mikan and Natsumes daughter) going through her school life at alice academy. In this chapter/prologue she seems rather sad and depressed don't worry she's not like that through the whole story, only while she upset About not having an Alice.**

**Prologue**

Trust me It sucks to be the middle child, It also sucks to be born on Friday the thirteenth, Trust me it's bad luck. Most of all it sucks when all of your brothers and sisters have Alice's and you don't. It also sucks when your two best friends have Alice's as we'll, So basically it sucks to be me.

"Oi, Mizuki stop frowning It's your birthday" My dad snaps at me from across the table.

"Sure, It's hard to think I'm the only one who hasn't got an Alice out of my whole family, so of corse I'd be cheerful " I say putting on an obviously fake smile.

"Come on hon cheer up, you never know you still might get an Alice" My mother says smiling.

"Mikan dont get the kids hopes up" My dad says taking another sip from his coffee.

"Gees Natsume why do you have to be so cold, to your daughter?"

"I'm not being cold, I just don't want her to be disappointed"

"Guys I'm already disappointed and I'm not going to get an Alice, I already know I'm the unlucky child" I say angrily walking away.

"Mizuki, honey come back and finish your toast... please"

"you know I feel kinda sorry for her" I hear my mother mutter before i leave the room and then my house.

I run as fast as I can away from home, I just want to disappear I want no one to hear me or see me or even feel me I just want to be gone.

Why me of all people couldn't Emiko or Hiro have been born without an Alice? My parents look at me with disappointment everyday knowing that I will never be the perfect child they always wanted.

tears run down my face I try to blink them away but they just won't stop. I run towards an ally way and sit down in the corner, bad idea.

I hear some voices approaching towards me. A man with a gun appears, My eyes open wide As the man approaches me, he has two people beside him wearing masks to cover there faces. I want to run but my feet won't let me, I'm scared out of my mind.

"Oh look what we have hear, a little girl" The man says laughing with his friends.

"What do we do with you"

"Leave me alone" I try to yell But it comes out more as a quavering whisper.

"excuse me I can do what ever I want little lady, in fact I might just shoot you right now, if I want" He says pointing the gun at me.

"She's seen us with a gun we may as we'll kill her" One of the men says.

"yeah otherwise she will tell the cops" Another says

"I guess so"

The man with the gun aims it at me carefully, I close my eyes and wait to die, not that it matters I doubt anyone will even notice if I'm gone. Yet somehow I felt like I needed to live and that I didn't want to die, not just yet.

The man pulled the trigger and I heard a loud bang, I waited a few seconds but I Hadn't fallen down yet. I open my eyes and the man Pulls the trigger again and again but it doesn't hit me.

The man walks up to me and presses the gun against my head. He pulls the trigger but again for some reason nothing happens. The man runs away shocked, i still didn't understand why.

I looked at the wall behind where I had been standing, it was filled with bullet holes. I was sure that had been where I was standing though, unless.. No that would be impossible I thought What are the chances of me getting an Alice at this age about gazillion to one.

Why would they want to kill an innocent 13 year old girl who has done nothing wrong. I got up and kept walking I was almost surprised at how little in shock I was after almost getting shot.

I kept walking and somehow ended up in a shady market stall I looked up at the sky which was grey, Great rain. It started spitting and the rain gradualy grew heavier so I went underneath and old tin shed.

The shed started to crack as hail belted down on top of it and it became weaker and weaker. Two seconds later something crashed down on top of me though as I braced myself for the pain I didn't feel anything not even the hail. I opened one eye hail was pouring down ontop of me but I couldn't feel a thing, I looked down at my feet the timber roof was at my ankles I couldn't see my feat, I screamed. A woman ran over to help me only she somehow failed to do so.

"Excuse me it's ok you can come out" She said trying to look for me, where was she looking I was right in front of her? I walked up until I was right in front of her and tapped her on the shoulder only my fingers went straight through her shoulder.

"I'm right here can't you see me" I said quietly, the woman jumped back and stared at me straight in the eye with fear.

"Where did you come from, don't tell me your one of those freaky kids from that academy up the hill" She said walking back. I ran forward and tried to grab her hand as she ran away but my hand slipped straight through hers. I frowned what was happening me? Then I smiled only then did I realise what had really happened.

I had finally after all these years of waiting gotten an Alice.

Just then a man appeared Out of no where, he had spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. He walked towards me and examined me.

"Hmm Mizuki Hyuuga, I wonder where you got those Alice's from it's quite rare and doesn't match your parents Alice's. Although then again your brother didn't got a quite odd Alice as we'll so you never know... What was that I'm scarring you am I.. Huh oh yes I am reading your mind, Who am I you ask Im a teacher and scout for students at Alice acedmy" What a creep.

**Ok guys we'll that's it for the first chapter, I bet you can guess who the last person who spoke is, Yes I've decided to tie in characters from the previous generation of characters by making them characters like teachers. Feel free to give me any Ideas or feedback. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys Im back! Please read and review I'd really appreciate it!**

_Recap_

_Hmm Mizuki Hyuuga, I wonder where you got those Alice's from it's quite rare and doesn't match your parents Alice's. Although then againyour brother didn't got a quite odd Alice as we'll so you never know... What was that I'm scarring you am I.. Huh oh yes I am_ reading_ your mind, Who am I you ask Im a teacher and scout for students at Alice acedmy" What a creep_

_Recap End_

Okay what on earth was this creepy guy dining here and how was he reading my mind

"Duh it's an alice, You have one or two should I say you might even have more you never know, well whatever I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" He said gesturing for me to follow him, I did but I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever get to see my family again.

"Of corse you will, your parents have Alice's they're allowed on campus even you were allowed on campus before because of your family" The man said, Okay I really dont like people reading my mind so stop it will you I thought.

"sure why didn't you say so"

"I'm Kokoroyomi but everyone calls me koko even the students, as I said before I'm one of the teachers here"

"How do you know my siblings" I asked Curiously.

"Didn't I tell you I was a teacher" Koko said." we'll I know Hiro because we'll everyone knows the devil Hiro, I know Emiko & Haru because I teach the Latent ability class and I know Chiyo because I can't remember actually And I know Daiki because, well I had to sort of had to interrogate him for blowing up one of the labs. Though I must say they are thinking of moving Haru to the dangerous ability class"

I followed him until we reached the one and only Alice academy, I couldn't really see anything over or through the gates but from what I could see it was Amazing. Koko walked up to the gate.

"Excuse me, Could you please open the gate" Koko said flashing an ID card at the gard. the iron gates opened up slowly and we walked inside. We kept walking until we were inside some kind of lobby or teachers lounge.

"Could you just wait there while I tell the higher ups about your enrolment"

"Ok sure" I say sitting down awkwardly on one of the fancy looking red velvet couches. As I was waiting for koko to return someone ran into the room, from the behind I could see that he was tall and had jet black messy hair.

"Ummmm hello" I said to the running boy, he spun around and only then did I recognise him with his crimson eyes and distinctive facial features that resembled my fathers.

"Mizuki!?" He said looking shocked.

"Onii San?!" I say looking at him strangely.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm transferring here" I say jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Oi get off me, I'm trying to run away from someone" He said trying to push me away.

"Jees you could at least be a little bit nicer to your little sister" I say pouting at him. Quickly he jumped behind the couch that I was sitting on, out of sight.

"Hey you, you haven't seen a boy about 6ft tall with black hair and crimson eyes" A man asks me from the door.

"No, I don't think I have" I lie, luckily the man runs away. Hiro jumps out from behind the couch.

"Thanks that was close" Hiro said sitting next to me on the couch." So tell me why are you here again I forgot"

"Baka I just told you! I'm transferring here!" I say jumping up and down.

"Okay okay no need to get exited" He says. "I sure hope your not in the dangerous ability class" He mutters under his breath.

"What's the dangerous ability class?" I ask.

"Ahh never mind about that I doubt you'll be in it" Hiro says trying to cover up what he said.

"What is it, Tell me tell me!" I say jumping on top of him.

"Somewhere terrible, so terrible that you'll hate it here" He says Darkly. "But never mind that you won't be in it unless you have a powerful alice" He adds.

"Koko sensei said that they were thinking of moving Haru to the dangerous ability class, what does that mean?" I ask curiously.

"Your kidding me, I sure hope they don't he's only 6 for gods sake, Then You and Emiko will be the only ones not in the dangerous ability class! Oh yeah what is your alice"He asks, I'm pretty sure he was upset that Haru was moving to the dangerous ability class but Im not really sure what the dangerous ability class is.

"Oh I'm not really sure, But some strange things were happening before" I say remembering the occurring events just a Hour ago.

"Like what?" Hiro asks.

"Hmm well its hard to say but we'll some people tried to shoot me but it just went straight through me and then a roof fell through me las well and then some woman got freaked out because she couldn't see me and then she suddenly could" I say trying to remember anything else that had happened.

"Hmm ok i have a bad feeling about this, Is that all that happened? no signs of any other Alice's?" He asks.

"Not that I no off" I say.

"Ok good" He says.

"Onii San what is Haru's alice?" I asked I couldn't remember what his alice was My parents never told me.

"Oh they never told you?, He has the Poison Alice and the Flying Alice, Which is why I'm shocked he's getting moved to the dangerous ability class" Hiro says looking Curious.

"Appearently daiki blew up one of the labs why did he do that?" I ask.

"When your in the dangerous ability class you lose your mind, also hes not very good at using his explosion alice" Hiro says scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and Hiro jumped behind the couch again. The door opened to reveal a tall girl with long black hair tied in a high pony tail with her mouth covered and dark sunglasses, she was holding a bean whip in her hand and had a katana hooked onto the belt of her middle school uniform, She dropped the whip she was holding.

"M-Mizuki Chan!" The girl took off her disguise to reveal her mouth and pretty crimson coloured eyes.

"Onee chan!" I say jumping up and giving her a hug, she awkwardly hugs me back.

"Ummm sorry to ask this sis but why are you here?" My sister asks sitting down on the couch.

"I go to school here now sis!" I say jumping up and down.

"Oh... Ok, Oh yeah i came here to grab our stupid brother who thought he could hide from the academy, He could but he couldn't hide from me!" She said smiling while pulling Hiro from behind the couch by the coller.

"Damn you Chiyo I'm going to burn every last one of your stupid plants" Hiro says creating a fire ball in his hand.

" Oh really" Chiyo said raising her arm. Giant vines shot out of the ground and slammed Hiro against the wall, He tried to light the vines on fire but nothing happened.

"Meet my new plants mwaaaa haaaa haaaaa haaaaaa fire proof plants! Seriously Brother just admit it my alice is way better than yours"

"No way, Fire beats plants any day everyone knows that" He says stubbornly.

"Okay then burn these vines" She says

"You caught me by surprise that's why i can't Otherwise I would have totally kicked your ass"

"well unlike you I'm a special star student and I'm totally kicking your ass"

"Hey triple star and special star are practically the same thing" Hiro says.

"Oh yeah except for the fact that I get 200 more rabbits than you do"

"So what!" Hiro yelled.

"So I'm so much better than you!" Chiyo yelled. Suddenly Chiyo and Hiro froze. I looked over at the door and saw none other than Tsubasa Ando, I already knew he was one of the teachers here though.

"Tsubasa Sensei, Ummm well you see" Chiyo said letting Hiro down from her entanglement of vines.

"I was told to find Hiro and he just would come with me and then he threw a fire ball at me so I had no choice" Chiyo said Batting her eyelashes.

"Just leave" He sighed as my siblings went out the door.

"Hmmmmmm Mizuki Chan! What're you doing here?" He says scratchingbthe back of his head.

"I'm going to go to school here now!" I yell out loud.

"Oh right where are you parents?" Oh great I forgot about them.

"Whaa?! Damn they still think I'm gone after I stormed off before, they're so going to kill me" I sigh.

"Mizuki I just informed the higher ups about your enrolment would you mind getting changed into the Middle school uniform" Kokomo sense I walks into the room holding a girls middle school uniform.

"Ok!" I jump out of my seat to go get changed.

"Kyaaa I love this uniform!" I say running around the room.

"Calm down mizuki chan let me take you to your class" Tsubasa says.

"ok!"

We walk through the middle school building passing lots of people with weird Alice's such as people with very weird hair or super large ears which allow them to her well one person purely just had the ability to create cacti everywhere. Soon we reached a door labeled 1C. Tsubasa opens the door to reveal absolute havoc Everywhere.


End file.
